simpsonsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Betragen mangelhaft
'Betragen mangelhaft'ist die sechzehnte Episode der zweiten Staffel. In dieser Episode gelingt es dem Hund der Familie Simpson, Knecht Ruprecht, durch die Zerstörung von Homers neuen Schuhen und eines Familienerbstücks Homer und Marge wütend zu machen. Bevor Homer ihn weggibt, ist Bart gezwungen, Knecht Ruprecht an einer Hundeschule zu trainieren, so dass die Familie ihn nicht hergeben muss. Als US-Gaststimme leiht Tracey Ullman den Figuren Emily Winthrop und Nachbarin Sylvia Winfield ihre Stimme. Handlung Da Lisa Mumps hat, darf sie ein paar Tage nicht zur Schule gehen. Während Marge Lisa Nähen lehrt, geht Homer in die Mall, um für sie einige Zeitschriften zu kaufen. Dort sieht er und kauft Schuhe für 125 Dollar, auch als Assassinen bekannt, die er an seinem Nachbarn Ned Flanders sah. Allerdings zerstört Knecht Ruprecht sofort die Schuhe, was Homer sehr verärgert. Derweil zeigt Marge Lisa einen Flickenteppich, ein Familienerbstück. Lisa näht ihren eigenen Beitrag daran, aber dann zerreißt es Knecht Ruprecht. Als Homer dann entdeckt, dass Knecht Ruprecht auch noch seinen Keks aufgefressen hat, den Homer für sich gekauft hatte, verlangt er, dass die Familie den Hund abzugeben, loszuwerden, jedoch versprechen die Kinder ihrm Vater, dass sie mit ihrem Hund zu trainieren. Knecht Ruprecht stellt sich an der Hundeschule nicht gut und Bart legt ihm nur ungern eine Drosselkette an, was die Hundetrainierin Emily Winthrop vorgeschlagen hat. In der Nacht vor der Abschlussprüfung spielen Bart und Knecht Ruprecht, da es ihre letzten gemeinsamen Stunden sein können. Diese Verbindung lässt die Kommunikationsbarriere brechen, was bedeutet, dass Knecht Ruprecht Barts Befehle verstehen kann. Zu Homers Verdruß besteht die Abschlussprüfung. Lisa näht für diesen Anlass einen neuen Flicken für den Teppich. Auftretende Charaktere *Knecht Ruprecht *Homer Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Marge Simpson *Julius Hibbert *Bernice Hibbert *Bart Simpson *Otto Mann *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon *Jasper Beardley *Sylvia Winfield *Ned Flanders *Lenny Leonard *Kent Brockman *Lucille Botz *Krusty *Troy McClure *Marvin Monroe *Emily Winthrop *Martin Prince *Jacques Brunswick *Sam *Snowball II *Maggie Simpson Musik Als Lisa Marge ihren Nähfinger zeigt, ertönt die Musik des Filmes E.T. - Der Außerirdische aus dem Jahr 1982. Die Musik aus dem Film Der weiße Hai ist zu hören, kurz bevor Knecht Ruprecht etwas attackiert. Anspielungen Dr. Hibbert's Zuhause und Familie ähnelt der Sitcom Die Bill Cosby Show, eine Show, die zur gleichen Zeit wie Die Simpsons lief. Die teuren Sneakers Assassins sind eine Referenz auf die Nike Air Jordan, ein athletisches Paar Schuhe, das in den frühen 1990ern ebenfalls sehr teuer waren. Als Lisa und Marge ihre Finger aneinanderdrücken, ist dies eine ist Referenz auf die finale Szene des Filmes E.T. - Der Außerirdische aus dem Jahr 1982. Das zweite Bild im Flickenteppich der Bouvier-Familie zeigt ein Poster für Buffalo Bill's Wild West Shows. Diese Wild West Shows waren Teil des US-amerikanischen Unterhaltungstheaters, das es seit etwa 1860 gab und gegen 1900 am populärsten war. Das dritte Bild im Teppich zeigt die Photographie des gefallenen republikanischen Soldaten von Robert Capa. Als eine Szene in Knecht Ruprechts Blickwinkel wechselt, ist eine Explosion zu hören; dieser Sound ist im Film Predator aus dem Jahr 1987 zu hören, als die Kamera in den Blickwinkel des Predator's wechselt. Die Hundeschule hat verschiedene Gruppen, die nach berühmten Hunden benannt sind, welche Rin Tin Tin, Benji, Toto und Cujo beinhaltet, die auch Knecht Ruprecht besucht. Trainerin Winthrop basiert auf der britischen Hundetrainerin und Autorin Barbara Woodhouse. Winthrop ruft in der Originalfassung "Heavens to Murgatroyd!", ein Schlagwort von Bert Lahr aus dem Musicalfilm Meet the People von 1944 und das durch den Zeichentrickcharakter Snagglepuss bekannt wurde. Einer der Hunde, der bei der Abschlusszeremonie teilnimmt, ist nach dem chinesischen Philosophen Lao Tzu benannt. Das Ende der Episode, als die Schicksale der Hunde angezeigt werden, ist eine Referenz auf den Film Ich glaub’, mich tritt ein Pferd aus dem Jahr 1978. en:Bart's Dog Gets an F es:Bart's Dog Gets an F fr:Une vie de chien pl:Bart's Dog Gets an "F" pt:Cachorro reprovado Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode aus Staffel 2